Give The Kahns Their Money Bitch
The mayors of the Outworld cities try to kill Ro Ro because he started the city-wide 76% tax increase (see "Rampage"). Plot The cities aren't fairing well with the 76% tax increase and are panicking. Shao Kahn holds his weekly meeting with the mayors of the cities at Kahn Palace. The mayors plea for Shao Kahn to lower the tax rate but says no on account of Ro Ro. Ro Ro overhears the meeting and decides to step in and tells the mayors that they can suck his ass if they want the tax lowered. The mayors get scared when Shao Kahn slams his hammer to Ro Ro, and the Undermine's mayor gets so scared he tells his assistant to get him another pair of pants out the car. While Shao Kahn scolds Ro Ro, the mayors have their little secret meeting and say that it's Ro Ro's fault that their cities can't pay their bills and that if Ro Ro were to be removed permanently, they'd be alright. Ro Ro runs to his room and calls out a B. Brothers meeting in the "S.S." (Secret Studio). In the B. Brothers meeting with Jabari and Charles included, they talk about the mayors want for lower tax. Ro Ro says they should raise the tax and, as usual, Jake, Ace and Phabari disagree while Mace, Bitch Puddin' and Chubbs agree. Ro Ro doesn't fret to have a tie-breaker and goes onto a different subject. Shao Kahn's meeting is dismissed and outside of the palace, the mayors scheme to call out a hit on Ro Ro. The mayors go to Scorpion to pay him greatly to kill Ro Ro. Scorpion, loyal to the Kahns, but cares more about resurrecting his clan, takes their money and prepares to do the job. The next day, the Kahns are eating breakfast and when Ro Ro sits down, a smoke bomb flies through the window. Jake uses his powers to shine light through the smoke and just in time too, as Scorpion was about to come through the window. The family conspires about who and where the smoke bomb came from and continue to eat their breakfast. In the afternoon, Ro Ro is sitting in the living room by himself and Scorpion spies on him and sets the couch on fire. Ro Ro's mood and facial expression doesn't change at all and Bitch Puddin' walks in. He asks Ro Ro if he's shedding hair (any hair that has been cut from the B. Brothers' head sets ablaze in a matter of seconds which is why B.P. asked), and Ro Ro says no. B.P. puts out the flame and the two brothers watch T.V. Scorpion, mad that this plan failed, doesn't pay attention to his surroundings. On the palace roof, Xavier, Anaya and Charles are playing "Kick the Bucket" where each player kicks each other's asses with a bucket and Charles kicks the bucket down the roof and it hits Scorpion the head and he falls in the palace's thorn bushes. Ro Ro is alone in his room and Scorpion decides that it's time to just straight-up kill him. Scorpion enters Ro Ro's room and locks all doors and windows so Ro Ro can't escape. Scorpion tells Ro Ro his plan to kill him and Ro Ro is not at all phased, so he keeps reading his spell book. Scorpion asks Ro Ro if he heard him and Ro Ro closes his spell book and stares at Scorpion. Scorpion prepares for battle and Ro Ro chants a spell (Scorpion just thinks Ro Ro is speaking in tongues because of his head movements) and Scorpion is blasted out of the room. Ro Ro races to Shao Kahn's throne room but he isn't there. When he turns around, Scorpion's spear lands in the wall right next to him. Ro Ro electrocutes the spear and runs to the main hall where he runs into Charles. Ro Ro asks Charles if he's seen Shao Kahn and Charles says he might be in his room. Scorpion shoots a fireball at the two and they run into the dungeon. Scorpion follows them and when he lights a fire, Andy is ready to attack him (snakes are supposed to be afraid of fire but Andy makes an exception). Andy stalls Scorpion long enough for Chubbs and Ro Ro to make it to the cell block floor. The two run into Xavi who also gets attacked by Scorpion. The trio let the prisoners stall Scorpion and they make it to Shao Kahn's bedroom where the door is closed. They burst into the door and lock it. They're safe but catch a scary sight - Shao Kahn is letting Sindel ride his c**k and Sindel moans loudly. They see the boys and Sindel stops and covers her breast while Shao Kahn tries to explain to the boys what they were doing. The explanation is hilarious! * "Uh, uh, boys! We were just, uh, Sindel was just, helping me breathe by pushing my stomach!" - Shao Kahn * "Yeah! He had, uh, windpipe damage, yeah! And you know, he, he couldn't breathe properly and, our clothes were constricting him!" - Sindel Xavi and Chubbs look confused and Ro Ro just straight-up tells his grandchildren that they were having sex and Xavier tells them to keep going. Scorpion stabs the door. Scorpion sets the room on fire and Sindel starts to moan more and says she gonna "spurt"! Shao Kahn lifts Sindel up and aims her at the fire and she puts out the fire. Scorpion bursts through the door and attacks the boys. Ro Ro asks why he's trying to kill him and Scorpion tells him that the Outworld mayors said they'd resurrect his clan if he killed them and Shao Kahn tells him that those mayors aren't smart or have powers. Scorpion feels like a fool and goes back to the Netherrealm. Ro Ro says they saved the day and Shao Kahn and Sindel keep having sex, with the boys still in the room. They get scared but Xavier gets excited.